This Mundane Thing We Call Life
by Shrewdy
Summary: Just a waffle about Harry and Draco going to the beach. Light Stuff. Not really that exciting... [First time poster!]


**This Mundane Thing We Call Life**

**A/N:** Just a little waffle about Harry and Draco going to a beach, written for the sake of having at least one story in my account.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Warnings:** This piece of writing contains a _homosexual_ couple. If you don't like that idea, then leave, before it singes your eyes. Rated PG, _just because I can_.

* * *

It was the second time that Harry and Draco went to one of the muggle beaches together that Draco realised it _is_ the mundane things in life that make it so special. School had finished forever for them now, and they decided that they really ought to get away from the wizarding world for a while. This, of course, was Harry's idea. Draco had learnt to trust his suggestions though and simply asked when they were leaving. Harry had said they should go the next day; Draco didn't protest. 

They left the blue rickety shack behind and started to stroll down to the beach; Harry with a gaudy beach bag slung over one shoulder and Draco with... well, Draco was just _there_ and that's all that mattered to Harry.

Their feet made synchronised 'flip!' 'flop!' sounds as they took each new step. Draco didn't mind the fact that Harry had insisted he buy some new beach clothes as a little gift. He'd made Harry try on the different styles in the surf shop before choosing which ones he liked the best. Harry protested that it was _'The one who's going to be wearing them that should be trying them on!'_ Draco had scoffed at this and said he would give Harry a private show that night. This was met with no complaints.

When they arrived at the beach they were glad to find that it wasn't packed. Harry kicked off his thongs and poked them into the bag before telling Draco that it was probably because it was a weekday and it wasn't the holiday season. Draco muttered a simple 'Oh' before they ventured down towards the sand and found a spot to claim.

They passed all sorts of people: a young family of five, enjoying a morning tea of biscuits and cordial; a lone surfer, waxing his board; a small group of teenage girls, tanning their already brown skin; and a couple of young males, unabashedly staring at the bikini-clad girls a few metres away.

Soon enough they found a shady site (as per Draco's request) near a ridge that had tufts of grass growing out of it here and there. Harry sat the bag down on the ground and pulled out of it a large blanket that they could sit upon. Draco watched as Harry held the blanket to one side and studied the ground closely for a few minutes before finally throwing two corners of it out and letting it float to the ground.

Harry said he was going for a swim. He stripped his shirt off, throwing it at Draco, and started to plod through the sand towards the water.

Draco caught the shirt before folding it up loosely and placing it in the bag. He pulled at the corners of the blanket until he was satisfied that it was straight, kicked his thongs off and sat down, only to crinkle the blanket up again. Looking up he saw that Harry was now poking the wet sand curiously with his big toe. It wasn't the first time they had been to a beach. In fact, he and Harry had gone to one about a week ago.

Harry had enjoyed it thoroughly.

Draco decided they should go more often; even if it was just so that he could watch his friend, no, his part-no... his _lover_ discover the wonders of the rushing ocean water.

Fishing around in the bag that Harry bought along, Draco found the bottle of muggle sun cream and began to rub it into his pale skin. Their last visit had taught him a great deal about going to the beach, especially about the dangers of the sun. Draco thought that maybe it was the sand that magnified the sun's rays and caused his skin to turn a livid red. Harry had soothed his skin that night with a cream (aptly called 'after sun') and told him that he would buy a bottle of 'sun cream' before their next outing.

Draco absently wished that Harry could have rubbed the sun cream into his skin for him right now like he did the other night with the _after sun_.

Harry was not alone anymore. One of the bikini-clad girls had joined him in the knee-deep water; the group of girls still sun-baking on the sand were whispering to each other and staring in Harry's direction. Harry's arms were folded in front of his chest as he listened to what the girl had to say. He shook his head once and the girl's arms sagged in defeat. Then she looked back up again, her slouch disappearing, as she listened to what he was saying. Two smiles later and the girl retreated back to her friends, a silly grin plastered on her face.

Draco wondered what he said to her.

It was all but ten minutes later that Harry made his way back to their blanket; Draco was still staring out at the ocean when Harry lowered himself and sat on his own legs in front of him. He asked him when he was going to go in the water. Draco replied that he would go when it wasn't so salty.

Harry leant forward and licked Draco's lips.

A pink tinge made its way across the top of Draco's cheeks as Harry leant back again. He stood after a few moments and took his shirt off, stuffing it into the bag before moving off the blanket. When he had taken a few sandy steps he turned around, walking backwards, and inquired to whether he would have to go alone. Harry scrambled off the blanket and joined his lover.

The water was chilly, but soothing on his feet. He stood there, as the water rushed up and over his toes, eating away at the sand underneath. He followed Harry into the deeper water, the level rising to his stomach now and chilling his sides.

Harry's hand was warm in his own, compared to that of the water which was now reaching his chest and pushing his body back towards the shore every time a swell went past.

There was no other place that Draco wanted to be at right now. Of everything that he had done in his life, he had ended up _here_. He squeezed Harry's hand, absently licking his own lips.

They were salty.

* * *

And that's it. I hope that wasn't too bad. Comments, criticism, suggestions, anything would be greatly appreciated! I might write something else one day..._maybe if you give me a suggestion on what to write it will happen sooner!_

TaTa!

- Shrewdy


End file.
